Revenge
by ang c
Summary: A prisoner wants revenge. Will they all survive?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revenge

Author: Ang C

Rating: PG13 – I think

Pairing: Speed/Cal

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing (not even a little piece of Eric) it all belongs to the excellent people at CBS. Except when I borrow them for my dreams!!!! Thanks to the writers for letting me borrow the characters – I promise to handle with care.

Authors Note: Cal and Speed are a couple.

Part 1

Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Calleigh Duquesne stood nervously waiting outside the Old Havana warehouse. They were with officers of the MDPD SWOT team to rescue their two colleagues.

Eric Delko and Tim Speedle had been kidnapped by Holt, a ruthless criminal who they, as a team, had put behind bars a year ago. He hadn't gone quietly. At his trial, and anytime he had a chance since, Holt threatened revenge on all the members of CSI. None of them had taken it seriously, after all it was nothing that they hadn't heard before, that is until Eric and Tim had disappeared.

The boys had gone missing two days ago. When they hadn't shown for work, Calleigh and Horatio were immediately worried. It wasn't unusual for Eric to be AWOL but Tim was another matter, he was always reliable. There wasn't any reason that they could think of that would keep Tim from his job, especially as he worked side by side with his girlfriend.

So Horatio and Calleigh had set about in search of the boys. Visits to their apartments had shown that they hadn't gone quietly, the mess left behind pointed to one thing – they had been taken by force.

A note received in Horatio's office pointed them in the direction of Holt when they were made aware that he had escaped from prison.

Now they were preparing to get them back, which pleased Horatio on two counts. He was worried for the safety of his friends and he was worried about Calleigh's mental state. Since the boys had gone missing she was, as you would expect, worried for their welfare but as the days passed she had, naturally, become quite frantic about her boyfriend Tim. She didn't want to lose him, they had a strong relationship and for the first time in her personal life she felt truly happy. Horatio too wanted nothing more than to get them back unharmed.

Horatio gave her a smile of assurance, it would soon be over. He noticed, not for the first time, how very tired she was looking, the dark circles under her eyes betraying her. She had been working extremely hard over the last couple of days desperately searching for the boys, Horatio knew how deeply she cared for those close to her and he hoped this would soon be over, he didn't know how much more she or he could handle.

"1...2...3...." The order to move was counted down and they broke into the warehouse guns drawn, shouting "MDPD Freeze". There was little movement in the warehouse and Calleigh's eyes immediately searched for their colleagues. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding when she saw Tim and Eric tied up, but unharmed.

Cal ran over to untie Speed whilst H did the same for Eric. Tears of relief escaped from Calleigh's beautiful green eyes as she kissed Tim.

"I'm so glad you're both okay" she blurted out "you are okay aren't you?" Calleigh's unsteady fingers finally finished untying Tim, spinning him round she gave him the hug she had been planning ever since he went missing.

Tim returned her tight bear hug, relieved that he could finally feel her beautiful body once again "Cal, sweetheart it's good to see you, how're you holding up?" he whispered into her ear, he could see in her beautiful face how exhausted she was. Hugging her tighter, smoothing a hand down her back he was pleased that he could once again hold her, it had been a very long couple of days.

"I'm fine" she replied as she released Tim so she could engulf Eric in a bear hug too.

"Thanks for the rescue Cal" Eric said returning her hug "what took you so long?" he joked trying to entice a smile, he could see in Calleigh's eyes how hard the last couple of days had been for her.

Standing near his team Horatio smiled, he was relieved that Eric and Speed were unhurt. He was pleased he had his team back together, now he could afford himself the chance to relax.

Suddenly a shout rang out across the Warehouse "CSI." An evil voice from their past intruded "I said you would all pay for what you did to me and now I have you right where I want you." It hadn't entered anyone's mind that this could be a trap.

Horatio was the first to recover, their leader and protector as always "You got what you deserved, you were found guilty of multiple murder, proven by the evidence you left at the crime scenes."

"Yeah, Yeah. Prison gave me time to think. A lot of time to plan my revenge, to figure what would hurt you all the most?"

Before the team could move Holt had run and all they heard was a single gunshot echoing through the building as, with a cry, Calleigh slumped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The boys were frozen for a minute not sure what was happening, undecided about what to do first. Horatio was calling out to the other police officers to chase down Holt when he heard dual cries of anguish "CALLEIGH"

He turned to the direction of the voices to see their 'Ballistic Expert' lying on the floor blood pouring from what was obviously a bullet wound to her chest.

Tim was first at her side. He sat on the floor cradling an unconscious Calleigh in his lap, pressing on the chest wound trying to stem the flow of life's precious blood from her body. Tears streaming down his face. Looking up at his boss he pleaded "do something - she's been shot." It was simple statement but his brain couldn't cope with anything more. He looked back again at the special person laying in his arms silently praying that she wouldn't leave him. "Cal, honey, hold on for me. Help will be here soon. Please hold on." The tears continued to stream down his face "I love you".

H was already dialing his cell, the fastest way he could think of to get help, "this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine CSI for MDPD, we need rescue immediately at the old Havana warehouse, we have an officer down, I repeat, we have a female officer down!"

As their boss was calling for help Eric crouched down next to his teammates "Speed listen to me it's going to be okay, Cal's going to be okay" he whispered softly. Eric laid a very unsteady finger on the side of her neck "Tim, look at me, she has a strong pulse, Calleigh's gonna be alright."

Tim lifted tear stained eyes to look directly at Eric "I hope you're right because she is far too important to me to lose".

"Cal's gonna be fine, have faith"

They both looked down at the blonde beauty in Tim's arms. Tim was still pressing on her wound, desperately trying to prevent more blood loss. Eric gently brushed her hair back from her face, a face which looked so peaceful. He tenderly stroked her cheek willing Cal to be alright, for all of their sakes, but mostly for his best friend.

Silently both of these strong men prayed to a law above themselves to save their friends life, to bring her back to them.

Horatio who had been silently watching the scene before him, hoping that his protégé would be okay, spoke to his team "Boys, help is here please let them work" he said realizing that the guys hadn't seen rescue arrive.

Eric quietly relinquished his place, standing up to allow Dade Fire and Rescue access to Calleigh, Tim however remained unmoving, unwilling to let go of his precious bundle. "Speed" Horatio repeated, laying a supportive hand on his shoulder "The best way to help Calleigh now is to let the professionals do their job".

Realizing this made sense Tim reluctantly laid Calleigh down to allow the EMT's to work and moved slowly away. H was right. It just seemed as though, if he couldn't touch her he would lose Cal altogether, as though he could keep her alive by touch alone.

The three men stood helplessly to one side watching the medics doing their job, all three feeling totally useless, not knowing what to do for the best.

Tim broke the silence, his voice full of pain "God H, how can this be happening?"

"I wish I knew"

"She should have stayed away from the rescue; we all know how dangerous Holt is"

"Speed, you know Calleigh, there was no way in hell she was going to stay away, she was desperate to see you again."

"God" Tim wiped a shaking hand across his brow.

"Tim, it's not your fault" Horatio knew his team well and he knew that Tim would blame himself. He could only imagine how the young man was feeling at the moment, H loved Calleigh too but not in the same way. They couldn't afford to lose her; she was the ray of light in their daily lives, the heart of the team, to Tim though she was so much more.

Caught up in their own thoughts and feelings for their female colleague they hardly noticed when a quiet pain filled voice broke through the silence "Tim"

Tim, Eric and H rushed to her side, she had been placed on a stretcher ready for her journey to emergency. Tim crouched down by her side reaching out to clutch her right hand in his, and stroked a gentle hand across her forehead.

"Hi babe, welcome back, it's good to have you awake" Speed spoke so softly there was hardly any sound but it was heaven to Cal to hear his voice again, she could see the love radiating from his eyes, it gave her extra strength.

"It hurt's... Tim."

"I know baby" he soothed "just relax and let everyone take care of you. We're all here; no-one's going to leave you sweetheart" he lent down to place a tender kiss on her forehead, relieved to be able to look into her pretty green eyes once again.

Calleigh's eyes strayed upwards to her boss who was standing next to Eric "I'm Sorry H" she whispered as pain racked her body.

"What for honey"

"For getting shot"

"Oh Cal, it's not your fault."

"We've got to move her now "interrupted the medic who was working on Calleigh.

"Ok" replied H " Which hospital?"

"Grace Memorial"

As they began moving her Tim lent down to kiss her lips "I love you" he whispered softly.

"Love you too" Her reply was so quiet he felt rather than heard it

As she was being moved Cal reached out to Eric taking his hand in a tight squeeze and looked into his eyes "Take care of Tim please "

"Anything honey, just hold on and we'll see you soon" worry and concern evident in his voice too.

As the medics took her out to the ambulance she was still gripping Tim's hand, not wanting to let go. The pain seemed less when he was touching her. Tim too didn't want to relinquish the contact, only doing so when their precious cargo was safely in the ambulance.

He remained motionless, watching the ambulance disappearing into the distance when Eric and Horatio approached his side.

"Come on Tim lets get to the hospital, Calleigh's going to need us. The night shift will handle this crime scene and Holt."

The three boys walked quietly over to the CSI Hummer, the same one that H and Cal had driven to rescue Eric and Tim. How could it all change so quickly? An hour ago she was anticipating a happy reunion with Tim and now she was on her way to emergency all because some stupid criminal wanted revenge.

He had promised to make them pay and they were paying. Physically the three boys were okay, but Calleigh was such a big part of their lives they were all hurting. Give him his due, Holt had worked out the best form of revenge when he struck at the smiling heart of their group.


	3. chapter 3

Part 3

The boys eventually arrived at Grace Memorial none of them really sure how they had got there, none of them were really functioning, their thoughts were with Calleigh. The three men all but ran into the emergency department, approaching the information desk "we're here for Calleigh Duquesne can you tell me where she is" Speed blurted out desperate for information.

"I'll get her doctor to see you as soon as possible, if you would like to wait in the relative's room. It's quiet in there" responded a motherly looking nurse from behind the desk

As the boys made their way to the room, knowing he couldn't use his cell phone in a hospital, Horatio asked "Can I use your phone to call a friend?"

"Of course, follow me"

"Thank you"

As Horatio dialed the familiar number of the ME's office at MDPD, he wasn't sure how he would explain all this to Alexx.

* * *

Back at CSI, Alexx had been waiting for ages to hear word on the rescue attempt; she couldn't wait to get the two boys back so she could embarrass them with hugs and kisses. Although she was, in reality, not much older than them, she felt like all the team were her children even Horatio and that they all needed her love. So here she was waiting impatiently for news that everyone was safe.

Despite expecting it, Alexx jumped as the phone rang "Horatio is that you?" somehow she felt he would be he one to ring her, Calleigh and Tim would be too busy hugging each other and Eric would probably be laughing at them, H would be the only one sensible enough to think of her.

"Yeah, Alexx... it's me" for the first time since she had known him Horatio Caine sounded unsure.

She could hear the hesitation in his voice and knew that it was not good news "Horatio what's wrong? Oh God! No! Not the boys. Did Ross do something? Please say they are alright. Oh no not Timmy! What will Calleigh do?" Alexx's mind was working overtime.

"Alexx calm down" H interrupted her rambling "you'll make yourself ill. Eric and Speed are okay; we got them both back unharmed."

"Oh God Calleigh" she exclaimed as she reached for the chair almost falling on it. "Tell me Calleigh's alright"

"I'm afraid... H's voice broke up as his spoke "I can't do that. Holt came back to the warehouse after we had untied the boys. He claimed he was going to destroy our lives, like we had destroyed his, by taking something precious from us" Horatio could hardly say the words

"Tell me" Alexx pleaded in a small voice, scared of what Horatio would reveal next.

"He shot Calleigh"

"Oh my poor sweet baby. Is she alright?"

"I honestly don't know Alexx. She lost a lot of blood, but she was conscious." Horatio paused, his emotions too close to the surface; he couldn't bear the idea of Calleigh in pain. If only he had been more vigilant at the crime scene maybe she would still be with them and not in emergency.

"H? You still there?" enquired Alexx

"Sorry Alexx. Please come as soon as you can, we're all here at Grace Memorial in the relative's room."

"I'm out of the door as we speak" with that she cut the connection and literally flew from the room, running out of the building into her car and driving like a mad woman to be with her friends, her second family.

* * *

After spending some time alone, composing himself to be strong for his team Horatio walked silently into the relatives room, approaching Eric first "How's he doing?" he asked referring, of course, to Tim.

"He hasn't stopped pacing since we got here" replied Eric.

Going over to Speed, Horatio gently took his arm leading him to a couch. "C'mon Tim lets sit down, you'll be no good to Calleigh if you wear yourself out."

"I just want her well again H, I just want to take her home and sit with her in my arms"

"I know, but Cal's a fighter she'll be back with you, with all of us sooner than you think" H hoped he sounded more reassuring than he felt.

"The last couple of days have been horrible, wondering what that mad man was going to do next. We just wanted to get out of there. It was such a relief to see you guys again but now look what's happened. She mean's so much to me H, I can't let her die." Tim put his head in his hands, he couldn't take anymore.

A new voice admonished "Timmy! Don't talk like that" exclaimed Alexx. Caught up in their own worries nobody had noticed the ME's arrival.

Eric was the first to recover giving her a big hug. "Hi Alexx"

"Eric it's good to see you. Let me look at you. You don't look too bad for someone whose been missing for 2 days, although a shower wouldn't go amiss."

Alexx smiled at Horatio as she passed him to sit beside Tim. Gently rubbing his back "Oh Timmy, it's good to have you both back, we've been really worried .I'm glad that you're alright"

"I am, but Cal's not. I would do anything to trade places with her" He couldn't bring himself to look at the ME.

"I know Tim. I know" Alexx's voice faded away, the adrenaline rush that had gotten her to the emergency room in record time had finally abated.

Silence, once again, descended on the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A couple of hours later the silence was broken by the arrival of Calleigh's doctor. "Are you here for Detective Duquesne?" he asked.

"Yes Doctor. How is she?" It was Horatio who spoke for the four of them as they all jumped to their feet, desperate for news.

"Calleigh's been lucky; there was one bullet which we successfully removed. It missed all the major organs. She's weak from blood loss and, as you can imagine, also in a lot of pain, but she is going to be fine. Ms Duquesne is one tough little lady."

"That she is Doctor" replied H "That she is"

"When can we see her?" asked Eric

"We will be moving her to room 216 in an hour, once she's settled I will have a nurse come and get you."

"Thank you doctor for all your help" replied H.

"Oh and I believe you will need this for your investigation" responded the doctor as he handed Calleigh's bullet over to Eric on his way out of the room.

The air of relief in the room was almost tangible. They all offered up words of thanks to Calleigh's guardian angel. Speed collapsed back onto the couch in his relief, his legs no longer able to support him.

Alexx took up the same position by his side "you hear that Timmy, Cal's going to be fine"

"I just wanna see her Alexx, confirm it with my own eyes" He smiled through the tears, which were once again streaming down his face, this time out of sheer relief

"You will Speed, soon" reassured Horatio.

One very long hour later they quietly entered Calleigh's room, Speed leading the way. Calleigh appeared to be sleeping so Speed approached alone, the others holding back not wanting to frighten the blonde beauty who looked so small and fragile in her hospital bed.

Tim found a chair and took it to the side of her bed, sitting down he gently took hold of her left hand in both of his and whispered "Calleigh, love"

At the sound of his words Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head slowly in the direction of his voice. Their eyes connected, love flowing freely from both. "Tim... she whispered as she tried to reach up and touch him with her free hand, the movement causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't move Cal... just relax. I'm here. We're all here." He reassured, soothing her with his voice and touch, tenderly stroking wisps of hair back from her forehead. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, as the others moved into the room and one by one they approached Calleigh's other side.

Eric was the first there, giving her the most gentle of hugs so as not to aggravate her injuries. "Hey honey, you gave us all a scare there, don't do it again please, I don't think I can take it" He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I second that" added Horatio who took over Eric's position hugging her gently which was not at all in keeping with his status as her boss. But he didn't care, she was just as much family to him as his real one. "It's good to know you're going to be okay beautiful."

Finally Alexx hugged Calleigh too "I'm glad you are alright sweetheart, but don't do that again, I think I set the land speed record driving here, my car can't take that again. I'm not at all sure how many traffic violations I committed on the way."

Calleigh allowed herself a small laugh, she was too weak to do much else. It meant so much to her that her three best friends had waited with Tim; there was nobody else she wanted to see more than these four individuals.

"Thank you" she replied in a small voice "thank you all for being here"

"Oh Cal, we would not have been anywhere else" Horatio replied for all of them, seeing how tired she was, he continued. "Now that we know you are going to be okay, we'll leave you to rest, and come back tomorrow."

Alexx agreed with their boss, Calleigh needed time to heal, she was weak and obviously hurting, she also needed to spend time alone with her boyfriend "Okay honey, we'll leave you in Timmy's capable hands, but promise me one thing" asked Alex.

"What's that?"

"Take it easy, relax and don't push yourself to heal too quickly, let these three strapping young men get you what you need. Don't be frightened to ask for help we're all here for you"

Calleigh nodded in reply.

With that Alex, Eric and Horatio gave Calleigh one final kiss and hug as they said goodbye, each of them telling her that they were there for her and to call if she needed anything. Calleigh treated them each to a small smile assuring them that she would be okay.

Finally alone Speed and Calleigh just looked at each other, Tim still clutching her hand in both of his. There was o need for words, their eyes communicating their thoughts and feelings. After the last couple of days it was a pleasure just to be able to look and touch each other.

Calleigh tried to shift position, aggravating her injuries "Ow..." she cried.

"Ssh Cal" He said gently, stroking her forehead trying to keep her calm. "Don't move or you'll hurt yourself, just relax. I'm here.

"Oh Tim there's so much I want to tell you" her voice quiet as she battled pain and the drugs she had been given.

"I know honey, but we have plenty of time. Go to sleep now, give your body chance to heal"

"I love you"

"Love you too" he replied as he gently kissed her forehead and closing eyes, as she succumbed to the pain relief she had been given.

With words of love echoing in her mind Calleigh drifted off into a healing sleep, all the time Tim remained at her side holding, lovingly, onto her hand.


	5. Final Chapter

Part 5

It was a good 12 hours and the next day before Calleigh woke next. She knew she was not alone, even in his sleep Tim was still clutching her hand. The thought that he had not left her side made her smile as she turned her head to look at her love.

Speed sensed that she was waking and looked up lovingly into those beautiful green eyes; he smiled as he saw that she looked a lot better.

"Morning Babe" he said

"Hey Tim" she replied quietly reaching up to touch his cheek to reassure herself that he was really there. Tim gently took that hand and placed a kiss in the palm whilst he reached up with his other hand to gently caress her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck or should I say bullet" she tried to ease the worried look in his eyes. "I'm gonna be fine you know, they make us southern women tough!"

"I know, but it was really scary Cal. I know we deal with death everyday but this was a little too close to home" he leaned over to press a soft kiss to her forehead, "I could have lost you..."

"But you didn't, think of that. I am still here I don't plan on leaving you, I love you too much."

"Good to know Cal." He smiled at her.

Seeing that she was feeling a little better Tim moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing her, still clutching one of her hands in his and stroking her cheek with the other he lent over to kiss her precious lips, passionately but gently.

"Now. Now children! Stop that! This is a hospital not a cheap motel" Interrupted Eric with a big smile and cheeky grin, he was relieved to see Calleigh a lot better.

"Hi Guys" Tim was the first to recover as their friends came into the room.

Alexx was the first to Calleigh's side taking up a place on the opposite side from Speed and giving Calleigh a hug "Hey sugar, how are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday, but it hurts like hell if I move."

"So don't move then, let Timmy here do all the work" she replied laughing as she ruffled Tim's head of curls.

"How are you doing now Tim" Alexx asked.

"Better." He said smiling as he looked adoringly with his hazel eyes at his girlfriend.

"Good" Alexx squeezed his shoulder as she stepped back.

Giving her a brotherly hug and a kiss to the forehead Eric said "Cal it's good to see you looking better and not so pale. Yesterday was very scary, please promise me you won't do anything like that to me again or I will not give you the little gift I have for you." He said teasingly.

Never one to resist one of her friend's childish games. "I promise not to get shot by the bad guys again" she said trying to be serious but couldn't help but smile at Eric's cute face.

Handing over the bullet that yesterday had been inside Calleigh "I though you might like to see this".

Cal took the offering from her friend examining it as she did at any crime scene, but this was different, it felt strange. This was her job, she dealt with bullets everyday and she was damn good, but it was weird knowing that this was the bullet which almost ended her life. She silently shook herself, don't think like that Calleigh it didn't end your life concentrate on that.

"Mmm 9 mil, I hope you used this to nail that bastard"

Everyone in the room laughed. Oh yeah this was their Calleigh back to her normal self.

"Yes Sweetheart, our testimony and the evidence will put Holt away for life." Horatio assured her as he took his turn to give her kiss and hug. "Glad you're doing better Cal"

"Thanks boss, I can't wait to get out of this place I hate hospitals"

"One thing at a time Cal" replied H laughing at her determination.

As she shifted in bed trying to find a more comfortable position she winced in pain, "Ow"

"Hey babe" Tim spoke gently touching her shoulder "Relax try not to move" he had been sitting quietly watching all his friends interact, pleased that Calleigh was going to be okay. It allowed him time to just look at his girlfriend, absorbing her beauty and energy.

"Cal honey I think we should leave you alone for a while, I am sure your doctor will want to see you and you still look tired." said Alexx "We'll take Tim with us so he can get some sleep, something to eat and a much needed shower"

With that, they all left Calleigh's hospital room Speed was the last to leave, hugging her once more "I love you" he kissed her passionately, stopping to breathe "I'll be back soon don't go anywhere" another quick kiss.

Taking his face in both hands she looked deep into his beautiful eyes "I will be waiting for you, I love you so much Timothy Speedle we have a lifetime to look forward to."

Hearing this exchange from outside the room their colleagues and friends smiled at each other, they knew everything would be alright. Soon there just might be a wedding to start planning. That is when Tim and Cal realized they wanted one.


End file.
